


Earning the Privilege

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro comes home to find his sub Lance masturbating, and while watching his lover hump his pillow is cute, Lance seems about to break a rule, and maybe a little bit of teasing fun is in order.





	Earning the Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely @pink-contrail on tumblr

Shiro hesitated when he entered the room, but only for a moment before he adjusted his movements. Rocking to the balls of his feet, he walked softly into the bedroom so he wouldn't startle the other man.

Lance hadn't noticed him yet, and Shiro intended to keep it that way, at least for now. Normally he would be offended that his sub hadn't noticed him yet and put himself at his feet for their traditional welcome home greeting, but Lance had a very good reason to be distracted from his duties.

His boyfriend was in the midst of very fervently humping his pillow; Shiro let himself smile at that simply because Lance wouldn't see it. Shiro knew it was his pillow because it was the firm contour one. Lance preferred a pillow that resembled something like a flat pancake, a fact Shiro could never understand.

Well, Lance seemed to have come around and was discovering the joys of a firm pillow, if not in the usual fashion one did. His smooth naked ass was bouncing up and down as he humped frantically, and his balls were drawn up tight and firm. Shiro felt the overwhelming desire to kiss Lance's beautiful perineum, lave his tongue over it, but he held himself in check. That was something he would reward Lance with.

And right now he wasn't sure whether Lance deserved a reward or punishment.

He had left his sub with orders that he could only come once today, and only with Shiro's express permission. With the sight before him, it was up in the air whether Lance had followed his orders or not, or whether he planned to. He felt his cock beginning to chub up in his pants as Lance moaned, feet lifting up and toes curling. He never tired of seeing his boyfriend finding pleasure.

Of course, he also preferred to be the one doling said pleasure out. However, he might be able to make an exception for this particular activity, granted that he got to watch.

Lance was grinding down now, hips rolling in little circles as he made desperate moans, muffled because his face was buried in the sheets, or so Shiro assumed. A hand suddenly went underneath Lance's body, and Shiro thought maybe he was touching himself until he saw fingers curling under the edge of the pillow. Lance ground down harder as he pressed the pillow upward, obviously seeking rougher contact. Shiro would have rathered it was Lance shoving his cock down his throat, but this was still good.

Especially because he fully planned on interrupting.

"Lance." The word was a command and a soft caress all in one. The man on the bed jerked forward with a cry; Shiro liked to think it was filled with tortured disappointment. It took a moment, but Lance raised up on his forearms and looked over his shoulder.

"Shiro!" Lance looked like a lost puppy. "You're home early."

"Were you about to come without permission?" Shiro asked. Lance floundered, and he tried to sit up. "Don't move," Shiro commanded. He was pleased that his sub obeyed. "Answer me."

"No, sir!"

"It looked like it. Looked like you were close."

Lance's buttcheeks clenched. "I was close. But I wasn't going to, sir! I was just pleasuring myself. I wouldn't come without permission."

Shiro smiled on the inside at his boyfriend's pout. He wanted to kiss those lips, take him over and make love to him, but he had a responsibility. Their relationship was steered by him, ruled by him, and he needed to stand by his own commands. It was torture for both of them, but the ending was always sweet in its own way. "You haven't come yet today?"

"No, sir."

Lance sounded so frustrated and despondent that Shiro knew it was the truth. Still, he wanted to have a little fun. "You could have come this morning," he reminded his boyfriend. He relived the amazing moment when Lance's limbs were wrapped around him as he moaned so sweetly while Shiro plowed into him. Lance had been so hard, so ready to come as he leaked all over his stomach, yet still he had refused to. Shiro had been torn between amusement and the challenge, but he had let Lance off, at least for the moment.

"I didn't want to waste it, sir." Lance fidgeted, adjusting his stance. "If I came this morning, you would just torture me tonight."

Shiro let himself smile at Lance's pouty admission. "I would have," he agreed. He reached out, ran his fingers down his sub's spine. "What if I took the privilege away for another offense? Then you would have missed out entirely."

"Sir!" Lance looked scandalized.

Shiro chuckled. "Why don't you keep going? Give me a show." Shiro flicked Lance's butt cheek with his fingers. "You do not have permission to come."

Lance whimpered as his hips started to move slowly. "That's not how you were doing it," Shiro chided. "Faster." Lance picked up the pace and his Master hummed his approval. Shiro reached forward and place his hand on the back of Lance's neck, pushing him back down so his ass went up a little higher. He groaned in appreciation watching those tight balls bouncing. Lance made little desperate noises and his rhythm faltered.

"I'm close, sir."

"I don't care," Shiro said, voice like a whip. "Keep going. You still do not have permission to come."

Lance whined, high and desperate as he continued to hump. Shiro retrieved the lube from the bedside drawer and easily slid his fingers inside Lance once they were coated. Lance cried out, bucking harder. "Sir!" he moaned desperately.

"Don't come," Shiro ordered. Lance was fucking himself on his Master's fingers, which were buried deep. Shiro held them still, letting his sub work until Lance was sobbing out that he couldn't take it. Shiro commanded him not to come again. Lance was practically screaming in frustration and pain before Shiro told him to stop.

Lance collapsed, limbs shaking as he keened into the sheets. His cock throbbed, his balls ached as he was denied the release that had been so very, very close. Shiro ignored his discomfort, fingers scissoring and opening his sub up, getting his hole nice and relaxed. Then he made Lance start all over again, building himself up to the point of almost shattering, Lance sobbing and shouting before Shiro let him stop. He removed his fingers and told Lance to sit up.

His sub's face was flushed and his lips were swollen from being bitten; he was absolutely gorgeous. Shiro kissed him, soft and chaste. "Why are you so mean to me?" Lance asked as he pouted, voice raw.

"Why?" Shiro mused on that for a moment before grinning. "Maybe if I show you why, you'll understand more. Stay there," he ordered and he set about collecting what he needed.

When he was finished, the full-length mirror from the guest room had joined the space next to the one in their room; Shiro set it up perpendicular to the other one so that they were faced inward in different directions. He had then laid a decorative mirror from the entryway on the floor face up, and smack dab in the middle of it rose one of their bigger suction cup bottomed dildos, proud and ready for action.

Lance, smart boy that he was, had caught on. Shiro crooked a finger at him, and Lance came to him, cock still brilliantly hard. Shiro ran his fingers up its velvety soft length before he fit his sub with a cock ring; it was a kindness, really, a favor Shiro fully expected to be repaid later. He led Lance to the mirrors and had him kneel straddling the one on the floor. He paused there, upping the anticipation as he admired his work. Lance was reflected in three ways: from the side and the back and--Shiro's personal favorite--from underneath. Shiro shed his dress clothes, setting them aside neatly, knowing he was torturing Lance with the wait.

Once he was naked, it was really time to play. He smiled as he noticed his sub hungrily eyeing his thick cock. Shiro gave it a few lazy strokes, enjoying the tease before he left off. There were more important matters at hand.

He knelt by Lance's side and gripped the dildo beneath him, rubbing the tip back and forth over Lance's hole. His sub panted, cock jumping at the teasing pleasure. "Sit down," Shiro commanded, and Lance shoved himself against the dildo, the head popping in with ease. "Look at that, you little slut. So greedy for it. Trying to take it all so fast? No, slower. Slower. That's it, baby, draw it out." Shiro smirked as Lance fought his instinct to shove himself down, and his thighs flexed as he slid slowly down to please his Master. When he finally reached the hand at the base of the dildo, Shiro brushed his knuckles against the rim of the stretched hole, teasing some more before he pulled away and let Lance complete his descent.

Shiro admired the sight from all its angles. "Arch that back, baby, c'mon. There you go. Beautiful." Shiro turned Lance's head toward the mirror at his side. "Look at yourself." Lance squirmed and his Master grinned. "This is what I like to see," he murmured as he ran a hand down the arch of his sub's back.

Lance moaned as Shiro's fingers traveled down his crack, rubbing around his hole. Shiro looked down and admired the sight of Lance's tight, round balls reflected beneath him. He could see underneath where the dildo entered him, an absolutely gorgeous sight. "You're going to start fucking yourself for me, and you'd better make it good," Shiro warned, voice a dark purr of lust and promise. He never failed to deliver a punishment, even if it left them both aching and dissatisfied; he was nothing if not dedicated. "You don't have permission to come."

Lance started slow at first, trying to figure out how to move with a medium sized mirror between his legs. He repositioned his knees and began hesitantly moving up and down. "I said to make it good," Shiro said. "Is that the best you can do? Show me some enthusiasm or I'll take away orgasms for a week." His sub stared at him, scandalized. "That got your attention, did it? Better start convincing me to even allow you one today."

Lance whimpered, barely holding his back chat in if only because he knew Shiro was serious and he didn't think he could survive a day of orgasm denial at this point, let alone a week. He moved faster, feeling the emptiness and then the surge of the dildo's weight into him as he rode it. He preened under Shiro's murmured praise and arched as he moved up and down, showing himself off.

"There you go," Shiro rumbled as he stood over his sub, tall and imposing. "There's the slut I know so well. Couldn't wait to get something in you, could you? Answer me, pet."

"No, sir!" Lance groaned.

"Did you like humping that pillow, baby? Did it make you feel good?"

"Yes, sir," Lance groaned as he bottomed out over and over on the dildo.

"It must have felt good to get you like this." Shiro lifted a foot and placed it against his sub's hard cock, smearing precum over the bottom of it. "I liked watching you go at it, so desperate, getting yourself worked up." Lance stared up at him, panting as he fucked himself, rhythm faltering as his legs grew tired. "Keep going," Shiro commanded, loving how his sub strained. "When I saw you like that, I wanted to just crawl on top of you and take your sweet little ass. You were a naughty boy, weren't you, about to come without my permission?"

"No, sir!" Lance desperately denied the accusation. "I just wanted to feel good."

Shiro made a dubious noise. "You're going to have to convince me with your obedience. I want you to get to the edge and stay there. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Lance whimpered.

Shiro watched with avaricious eyes as his sub pleasured himself. Lance was no longer bobbing up and down; he had leaned forward, placing his hands to either side of the mirror, and was grinding back on the dildo. Shiro hummed in appreciation at his technique; the mirror at the back showed his stretched hole and the dildo disappearing and reappearing. "That's it, good boy," he praised softly as Lance touched his dick. "Feel how good that is, the pleasure that I allow you? My gift to you only when you're a good boy."

Lance whined, hips grinding harder, panting as he jacked himself off. His cock was swollen and aching, precum dripping in a long strand until it touched the mirror below. Shiro smiled at that. "Keep going, good boy. Show me how you please yourself. Show your Master your desire."

Letting out a sobbing moan, Lance's back bowed. "Don't come!" Shiro snapped, and Lance's hips bucked, his whole body shuddering as he tried to hold it in. "Did I tell you to stop? Keep going, come on, move those hips."

Lance's fingers dug into the carpet as he fought the orgasm he himself was creating. Shiro urged him on with filthy words, driving him to the brink of madness. His cock felt ready to burst, so painful and sensitive. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, Shiro allowed him to stop. "Feel that?" Shiro murmured. "That's the feeling only I can give you. Look at you; you're trembling with it."

Lance made a desperate noise. "Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, sir, let me come!"

Shiro smiled as he stared into blue eyes. "No. Start moving again."

Lance sobbed out a cry as he complied, hips grinding, cock bouncing as he worked himself back up. It was only half a minute before he was begging to come again. Shiro held him there, dragging it out before he told Lance to stop again. Shiro reached out a hand, caressing his sub's face, thumb dipping into his mouth and gently pulling down on his lower lip. "So good for me." He pushed Lance's head, turning it to look at the mirror. "You see that? That's why I push you. You're beautiful like this, so needy and desperate. Look at those eyes, begging me to let you come." Lance tried to turn away, embarrassed, but Shiro held his head firm by the nape of his neck. "I want you to see this, pet. I want you to see what I see. This gorgeous body overflowing with lust, this face showing every little thing; you can't hide anything from me like this. And I'm the only one who gets to see you this way." Shiro's hips humped the air in excitement. "All of this is for me."

His sub moaned in answer. "This is the best gift of all, Lance." Shiro smiled, fingers sliding into brunette hair and gripping it as he tugged Lance's head back. The other man's breath came in soft gasps, his throat restricted. Shiro slid his cock across his sub's open mouth, teasing himself with the bare hint of wet heat. He didn't allow Lance to take him in, not yet.

He released his sub. "You're going to watch yourself now. Start masturbating. You do not have permission to come."

Lance whined but obeyed, watching his reflection as he began to move again. "That's it," Shiro encouraged. "Show me what you can do. Look at how you move for me. Pull up all the way, there we go." Shiro grinned at the sight of the dildo's head against the dark pucker between his sub's ass cheeks. "Look back there now. See that eager little hole? I'm going to fuck it whether you're a good boy or not."

Lance whined and arched, the dildo rubbing against him teasingly. "Watch yourself as you slide down on it. Look at that, the way you swallow it up. Inch by inch, pet, take all of it. There you go. Now show me what good sluts do."

With a groan, Lance began moving up and down, looking over his shoulder at himself as his Master had commanded him to. He rode the dildo about halfway down the shaft, watching the way it tugged gently at his hole, the flesh trying to cling to it as it pulled out. "There's a good boy," his Master praised, and Lance felt his heart soar. He wanted Shiro to be happy, but he also craved release, and he knew the only way he was going to get it was through Shiro's happiness.

So he continued to fuck himself, pushing the dildo in and out of his ass with his movements, all while watching. He imagined Shiro's cock there instead, the way it felt so much better than a lifeless toy. His Master pet him gently, murmuring words of praise as they watched for a short time before he was told to stop. Shiro had him move to face the mirror behind him and sink back down on the dildo.

He had nowhere to run to now; he was staring straight at himself, exposed at different angles in front of the mirrors.

"Keep fucking yourself, pet," Shiro commanded. "Look at that; you're so hard. I bet you're ready to burst, but not yet. You're going to find your prostate for me and rub it. Are you going to argue?"

Lance shut his mouth and shook his head; Shiro looked serious enough that he didn't want to risk whining and losing his chance to orgasm.

"Good boy. Chin up. Watch yourself as you find it." Shiro licked his lips at the sight of Lance wiggling and rocking his hips, searching for the right angle. "Find that spot; I know you want it." Suddenly Lance gasped and thrust back, and Shiro smirked. "There you go. I know you love that, you little slut. Look at you dripping wet." A long strand of precum dangled from his sub's cock, swaying as Lance's hips bucked back again. "Greedy for more now, aren't you? Show me how much you want it. You do not have permission to come," he reminded.

Lance rocked back in short jabs, the head of the dildo rubbing him just right. He kept trying to get it to hit that spot harder, but it was too soft and had too much give. He whined as he kept trying, working himself up. His Master came up behind him, straddling the mirror; his cock stood out proudly, brushing against Lance's cheek, teasing him with its musky smell. Shiro was looking down, head at an angle so he could see the reflection of the mirror beneath. His sub's balls swayed as he pleasured himself, and the sight of his greedy hole working and squeezing made him moan.

Lance moaned in answer, working harder and faster. His cock felt like it was on fire, throbbing with every pulse. The pain felt like thorns which had dug their way into his pleasure, and it was hard to tell where one feeling began and the other ended, they were locked so fiercely together. He worked himself to the edge, tottering on it as he had several times before already. He stared at himself in the mirror, mouth open as he chased his orgasm.

"Don't come."

The order was harsh and solid, a command that did not want to be disobeyed. Lance kept going, praying for release, but Shiro only watched him in the mirror, face dark with lust. "Please! Please, sir!" Lance managed to get out, but Shiro wouldn't let him go.

"Keep going. More. Work those hips, keep rubbing."

Lance moaned, high and weak. His cock jumped, precum drooling steadily from it.

"Don't you dare come, Lance," Shiro warned. His sub keened, leaning forward so he could tear at the carpet with his fingers. "Look how filthy you are, arching like a cat in heat. Would you let anybody fuck you right now if it meant you could come?"

"No, sir!" Lance sobbed out. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on. "Only you! Please!"

"Keep going!" Shiro's voice was like a whip crack. "Look how hard you got me. This is torture for me too." Lance stared at the thick, swollen cock reflected in the mirror with longing. His eyes started rolling back. "Don't come!" Shiro snarled and Lance barely held on. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, sir!" Lance sobbed. "Always you!"

"That's right," Shiro growled possessively. His hands grabbed hold of Lance's hair and yanked his head back, forcing his sub's body to arch awkwardly. He straddled Lance's face and shoved his cock straight down between open lips, burying himself as far as he could in Lance's throat. "Come for me, pet!" he snarled.

Lance bucked, a hand going to his cock; after only three strokes, he exploded. His hand jack hard and fast, his cum splattering the mirror. He moaned and gargled around his Master's cock, sending delicious vibrations through it. Shiro groaned, one hand cupping Lance's jaw, keeping his head tilted back. His balls rested on his sub's face, warm and full. He held Lance there through his entire orgasm and then a little longer still.

When he finally pulled back, Lance gasped, breath heaving. He swooned, body lolling forward. Shiro yanked the dildo from him unceremoniously and knelt down. He buried himself swift and hard, railing into his sub's pliant body. He admired his torso as it undulated, and Lance's look of bliss beneath him just made him harder. He looked beneath himself with a little bit of finagling, growled at the sight of his balls slapping against his lover. His cock disappeared and reappeared as the dildo had, burying itself inside Lance's heat.

Shiro grabbed hold of Lance's shoulders, pulling him up and back against him as his hips pounded. His sub moaned piteously, ass no doubt sore, but that was the price to pay for his pleasure. Shiro enjoyed the sight of the slack face reflected back, eyes glazed with desire. He grabbed hold of Lance around the waist and scooted them both forward a bit, then grabbed his sub by the hair and shoved his face down. "Lick it," he ordered, voice deep.

Lance hesitated and his Master shoved his face against the mirror. He whimpered a moan and then stuck his pink tongue out, lapping at his own spunk on the mirror. Shiro groaned at the sight, and he guided Lance from one mess to the next, making sure he cleaned up everything. "Good boy, swallow it all. Don't waste anything." Shiro groaned at the lewd sight; Lance was lapping at his cum, eyes locked on his Master in the mirror, teasing and taunting him just as Shiro had done to him.

Shiro growled, hands grabbing Lance's hips bruisingly hard, hips snapping as he came in his sub. He let his head fall back, groaning as his pleasure came in powerful pulses up his cock. His seed pumped into his lover, marking him as Shiro's own.

With a sated sigh, Shiro rolled onto the floor, away from the mirror; he took Lance with him. His sub cried out in surprise, landing with a huff. Shiro wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding tight enough to be mildly uncomfortable. "Shiro," he whined, drawing the vowels out.

"Shh," Shiro hushed him. "Let me catch my breath so we can do that again, but this time you don't get to come." His sub whined and Shiro grinned against his hair. There were perks to coming home early.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
